


Sweet Champagne

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askChamp asks Kingsman!reader out on a date. it goes great





	Sweet Champagne

“Ya know, your prettier than all them stars up there.” Champ said walking up next to you and leaning on the railing that barred people from leaning on the wall of windows.  
It was early in the evening and the stars had just come out. You had always liked to watch the stars, and tonight was no different. You giggle at Champs flirting. He had been doing it for a while, and you be lying if you said you weren’t doing in back.  
“Oh am I now? Last night you compared me to the moon. So which is it?” You say turning around to where you back faced the window.  
“I say yer prettier than both the stars and the moon. And ya know what? It’s early enough that I bet you haven’t had supper yet. And I was wonderin if you’d like ta join me?” Champ said as he moved in front of you, still leaning on the railing. He was close enough you could smell his last smoke on him.  
“So where are you thinking of?” You ask looking down with a slight blush at how close he was. You put a hand on his chest.  
“I was thinkin of a nice steakhouse near here.” He tilted his head with a smile.

The two of you decide that since it was such a nice night out, and that the restaurant was just a block away, that the two of you would walk. It was nice. You both yamered on about how your day went. It wasn’t until Champ wrapped an arm around you waist that it felt like a real date.  
As the two of you sat in the waiting area, Champ decided that sitting as close to you as possible was a perfect idea. It made you blush when he grabbed your hand. He was being the perfect gentleman. It was sweet.  
As you both walk back to statesman HQ you notice that the temperature had dropped, making you shiver.  
“Ya cold there darlin?” Champ asked. Not even waiting for a response, he takes his coat and lays it across you shoulders.  
“Thank you.” You said quietly as you smile up at him.  
“O’ course! Caint have the little lady be cold on my watch.” He said as the two of you walked.  
It wasn’t long until the two of you were at your car. Handing back Champs coat with a thanks you brush your hands with his. This gave you an idea.  
You grab his free hand and stand on your tiptoes and give Champ a quick kiss on the cheek. “I had fun tonight.”  
“Well I reckon I had a good time as well. But I’m not surprised since I was with you.” Champ said with his usual charming smile, messing with the brim of his hat at the compliment.  
You laughed at him and smiled. “Good night Champ.” You said as you let go of his hand and slipped into your car and closed the door.


End file.
